indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian McNab
Introduction First introduced in Vengeance in Death when he arrived to help trace a location on jammed communications coming in on Eve Dallas's office unit. Descriptions *Mid-twenties (age 26 in Purity in Death)Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 92 *Pretty-boy face with a love of fashion and colorful clothes *Hair the color of bright new-minted gold that flowed into a waist-length ponytailVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 41 *Long blond hair (reddish gold), narrow shoulders, and skinny hips. His skin was milk white and his eyes were a cagey green.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 76 *Half dozen earrings in left earVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 41 with several rings on fingers *twin dimples Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 41 *He prances when he walksVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 41; Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 74 and bounces.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 152 *He has a skinny build with a long tail of blond hair flopping down his back; flat ass; soft green eyes.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 104, 105 *His long blond hair was pulled back from his thin, pretty face into a tail. He had a tangle of silver hoops in his ear.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 26 **His long blond hair was tucked back from his thin, pretty face in a slinky braid.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 66 *He had braided blond hair, green eyes, and a thin, pretty face.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 131, 132 *Misty green eyes Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 41 *Boyish face Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 43 Personality *He is cocky, a flirt, and attracted to well-endowed women. *Though easy-going and given to chatter, he takes his job very seriously. *Has some fear of Dallas.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 316, 317; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 339 *When McNab was tracking down men who used to be named Lino, he found Lupa Vincenta and another man, a bigamist, who was dodging child support for his six legal offspring. McNab said, "You get kids, you take care of them."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 182 *Peabody said McNab's a gentleman.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 177 History *Moved to Feeney's unit six months previous to the end of 2058 (Summer of 2058).Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 41 (McNab's YANNIs) *McNab did a rotation in Illegals when he was still in uniformEternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), p. 39 and also worked Vice.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 136; Eternity in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14367-6), p. 39 Relationships *Family lives in Scotland and his grandfather was a Highlander.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 43 *Has a cousin named Sheila who has 'bogus breasts'. *Calls Peabody 'She-body',Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 75, 77; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 335 thinks she's is seriously built and has really cute knees.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 75, 77 *McNab and Peabody instituted Date Night when they realized they didn't want the cohab thing to take the romance out of things.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 39, 56 **Peabody and McNab agreed that they preferred noisy, crowded clubs better than grown-up, sophisticated ones.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 74 **McNab said he didn't want to always agree with Peabody and he didn't want her to always agree with him. When they don't think the same, he said it makes him think and, even after, even if he doesn't change his mind, it's okay. Because what Peabody thinks makes her who she is. And that's his girl.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 333, 334 *There are no plans for Peabody and McNab to have children; find Nora's comments here. Nicknames *Blondie-Boy or BlondieCreation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 73, 137 *Detective Data BankHoliday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), p. 115 *Detective JerkSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 315 *Detective MoronImitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 326 *Detective StudSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 191 *McPeckerPortrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 65 Epithets *"Holy jumping Jesus" Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-23589-8), p. 16 Interesting Facts *McNab is a Detective, 2nd Grade.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 184; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 278 *Wounded while at work when Kevin Halloway, having been infected by Purity, stunned him; temporarily paralyzed the right side of his body.Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), pp. 57, 64, 92 (McNab's YANNIs) *McNab is a fan of Crimson Rocket.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 226, 227 *McNab chews gum.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 130 *He said UTD: up-to-date Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 105 *He won two thousand, three hundred dollars, and eighty-five cents in Vegas at Roarke's casino.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 260 YANNI *Career Timeline **Moved to Feeney's unit (Cop Central EDD) six months prior to the end of 2058 according to Vengeance in DeathVengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 41 – so he would have moved to Feeney's unit sometime in the summer of 2058. **Then says, in the summer of 2059 (Purity in Death), that he worked in the squad with Kevin Halloway for two years.Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 78 **Summer of 2058 to the Summer of 2059 ... one year, not two. (return to section) *Right Side/Left Side **Paralyzed along his right side in Purity in Death;Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), pp. 76, 215, 221 mentioned as his left side in Portrait in Death.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 76 *Holiday **In Memory In Death, Eve gave Peabody and McNab a gift of transportation to Scotland for Christmas.citation needed ... In Missing In Death, McNab mentioned his uncle Jacko, and Peabody said, "I met him last Thanksgiving when we went to Scotland."Missing in Death (978-0-515-14718-6), p. 65 References McNab, Ian McNab, Ian McNab, Ian McNab, Ian